When Push Comes To Shove
by ForbiddenRoyal
Summary: Before Charles Chiltington gets booted, he shoves Kyle Keely hard, harder than he meant to and Kyle's head pays the price. Kyle ends up hospitalized and in a coma because of that shove. While unconscious, each of the characters - even Charles - visits Kyle and tries to get him to wake up. Will Kyle ever wake up or will he be stuck in an endless sleep? *ON PERMANENT HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**Happy New Year! What better way to start off 2020 than to post my very first fanfic? I thought I'd do this one on one of my favorite books when I was younger. ****_Escape from Mr. Lemoncello's Library_****, by ****Chris Grabenstein. This story is my spin on the scene where Charles Chiltington gets booted. Charles shoved Kyle and he ****seemed perfectly fine ****afterward? Likely story. Nothing was said about what happened so I wanted to elaborate on that scene. In my ****take, Kyle hits his head hard and ends up getting a concussion and goes into a coma. I hope you enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :( It all belongs to the amazing Chris Grabenstein**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Kyle's Perspective**

"Hurry" I hear someone shout behind me. I am getting closer to the True Crime section. This is it! We are going to win! I reach forward, grabbing the book marked 364.1092. "Got it!" I shout triumphantly. Before I can completely pull it out, someone else grabs onto the other side of the book. Without even looking up, I know it's Charles Chiltington. We both yank the book off the shelf, Charles holding the top while I'm holding the spine. We start playing a messed up sort of tug-o-war, neither of us willing to let go.

"Careful Kyle!" Sierra shouts, the rest of my team following in behind her. "Don't hurt the book!" I loosen my grip slightly, heeding Sierra's warning. Boy, was that a mistake. As soon as Charles sees me hesitate, he body-checks me, slamming his shoulder into my chest. Gasping, I am sent flying into the wall, my head slamming hard against it. I crumple to the floor, eyes squeezed shut as pain explodes throughout my head. I think I hear Charles spit out the word loser, but I can't tell over the ringing in my ears.

Just as the ringing dies down, a tiger roars and a whistle is blown. I choke back a howl as a new wave of pain washes over me. I hear a familiar burp-squeak and blink open my eyes, ignoring the spots that dance before them and see Mr. Lemoncello walk in accompanied by the bodyguards Clarence and Clement.

"Mr. Chiltington?" He asks.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Lemoncello?" Charles responds.

"Do you remember Dr. Zinchenko's number one rule?"

"You bet, sir. No food or drink except in the Book Nook Cafe."

"No," said Mr. Lemoncello, touching the tip of his nose and making a buzzer sound. "Dr. Z? Tell him what he should've said."

"Be gentle. With each other, and most importantly, the library's books and exhibits." Dr. Zinchenko's voice says from the ceiling speakers.

"I know," Charles says. "That's why I had to stop Kyle Keeley. He was ready to rip the cover off this poor book. Heck, sir, everybody at school knows that Kyle Keeley is a manic. He'll do anything to win a game." I gasp, my eyes widening in surprise. I open my mouth to tell him off but Mr. Lemoncello turns to me, his face looking like a kicked puppy and the words die in my throat.

"Is that true, Kyle? Would you destroy property if it stood between you and your prize?" He asks.

"W-well, sir…" I stutter, the pain in my head keeping me from being able to form coherent sentences.

"You should ask Kyle about the window he broke, sir." Charles sweetly suggests. If I wasn't in so much pain right now I would've jumped and told Mr. Lemoncello how it's Charles who is the cheating, chattering, no good son of a -

"The window?" Mr. Lemoncello asks, turning back to Charles and interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes, sir. The whole school heard about it. See, Kyle was playing some sort of wild scavenger hunt game with his brothers and - "

"That's clever. You use your library card as a bookmark." Mr. Lemoncellos interrupts, pointing at the book.

"Yes, sir, I sure do," Charles says, doubling his charm. "Of course I can't take full credit for such a good idea. On Friday night, I saw Sierra Russel doing it and -"

"Told Andrew Peckleman to 'borrow' her card." Mr. Kemoncello says, interrupting Charles once again.

"I beg your pardon?" Charles asks. I can tell he is thrown off guard, as panic briefly flashes through his eyes.

"You broke Dr. Zinchenko's number one rule. You were not gentle with your teammate Andrew. You bullied him into stealing Miss Russells library card, which you knew she used as a bookmark."

"No, sir. I did not."

"Yes Charles, you did. And you not only bullied Andrew but acted physically against Kyle as well." Mr. Lemoncellos says, asking Dr. Zinchenko to pull up the security footage of said events. I try to pay attention but I can't over the pain in my head. I miss the next little bit of conversation, tuning back in when Mr. Lemoncello says something about helping Charles out. I try to focus on the pictogram of six people eating Mr. Lemoncellos holds out.

"Is it 'six eat'?" I throw out there.

"You are very close." Mr. Lemoncello says. Haley suddenly starts laughing. All heads swivel to her.

"Did that come after the football player?" She asks. Charles nods, confused. "Andrew was right all along. The football player wasn't 'past', it was 'nineteen'!"

"So, Haley Daley, would you care to solve the puzzle?" Mr. Lemoncello asks with his game show host voice.

"With pleasure!" Haley says with a smile. " 'You can walk out the way bandits crawled in in nineteen six ate, or 1968. '"

"Wow," Miguel says. "And I thought Chiltingtons never lose." I let out a soft chuckle that quickly turns into a grimace.

"There's a first time for everything." Mr. Lemoncello says, a twinkle in his eye. "Clarence? Clement? Kindly escort young Mr. Chiltington from the building.

"Buh-bye," Akimi says before coming over to me. "There goes this games biggest loser. Hey, are you okay?" She holds out a hand, noticing my involuntary grimace as I shift positions.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good, I'm good." I lie, letting her help me up.

"You sure? Cuz' you're repeating yourself."

"Trust me. I'm totally fine! I'm just shocked that Charles got booted and the only competition is the clock." I say, a goofy smile plastered on my face.

"Speaking of clocks…" Miguel intervenes. "We've got less than an hour to escape, so let's get to it!" We rush around, piecing together the final clues. My head pounds harder and harder with each step I take. I don't let on how bad it hurts. I laugh along to their jokes and concentrate on escaping as hard as they are. My team has enough to worry about with the clock ticking down to the final second. I refuse to be dead weight and slow them down. I'll just have to take some Advil when I get home, no big deal. If a window can't stop me from winning, neither will a smallish headache.

We rush down the tunnel heading into the old dress shop. We reach the end and look up. Quickly I start shoving boxes underneath the window, my friends following suit. Once it's high enough, I climb to the top only to realize its locked.

"Great," I mumble.

"Don't tell me," I hear Akimi say. "Another game?"

"Yep. There's a combination lock - the kind with four wheels of random letters."

"**WARNING**" Said a voice in some hidden speaker.

"What? Dr. Zinchenko put speakers in the basement too?" Akimi says, voicing my thoughts.

"**THIS GAME WILL TERMINATE IN FOUR MINUTES**"

"Yo, open the lock Kyle" Miguel all but shouts, making the pounding in my head worse.

"Hang on. It's some kind of word game."

"Is there a clue?" Asks Haley.

"Of course," I respond. I then proceed to read the tiny piece of paper taped to the glass. "' Once you learn to do this, you are forever free. '" We all look at each other and start cracking up. I choke out fake laughs and ignore the painful hammering in my head.

"Ready children?" Mr. Lemoncello asks in response to the ridiculously easy puzzle. "All together now!" At the same time, we all shout out "READ!". I wince, the loud shouting bringing on another wave of agony. I hope no one can hear the pain that laces my voice.

Quick as I can, I thumb the wheels to spell read. The lock clicks and the window opens. Everyone climbs out, starting with Haley, then Akimi, Sierra, Miguel and finally me. People start cheering and chanting my name at the top of their lungs. I feel a wave of nausea creeping up my throat and feel the floor move underneath me as the room starts to spin. I barely hear Mr. Lemoncello close the window as all the cheering starts to blur together. I feel the sensation of falling, and the last this I see before succumbing to darkness is Akimi's worried face as she reaches out to try and catch me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! I can't believe it's already been a week since I posted the first chapter! I'm here with the second chapter for this story (obviously) I realized that I misspelled Kyle's last name in the past chapter so I fixed that and a few other little mishaps, so if you haven't noticed yet take a look back at that chapter. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Enjoy this next chapter and see you next week! ;)**

**Oh and I've also decided to do a little fact a week thing related to a certain theme so that's what I'm going to do. The theme for these facts is going to be lemons, because Lemoncello. You won't believe all the interesting things related to lemons! Okay, so here's the first fact: Lemons have been known to ward off negative emotions throughout different ages and religions. **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing :(**

* * *

**Akimi's Perspective**

_Oh wow! I can't believe we won! _I think as I climb out the window. I look up as Haley finishes saying "We're all winners! Whoo-hoo!" Then the most amazing thing happens. The crowd starts chanting _my_ name. Me! People are happy that I won!

"How do you guys know my name?" I ask, looking around in wonder. My eyes land on a familiar face as I say, "Dad? Did you tell them?" He shrugs sheepishly, a huge smile filling his face. I let out a small giggle and move out of the way as Sierra climbs out of the window next. A beat of silence follows before Haley's at it again.

"Hey, you guys. You gotta meet our amazing new friend Sierra Russel! She's so smart she could tell you who wrote the phone book!" The crowd goes wild. Soon Sierra's name is being chanted loud and clear throughout the building. I see a small smile grace her lips and a faint blush creep across her cheeks. I don't think she's ever had someone to cheer for her. I'm glad everyone is cheering for her now. She totally deserves it!

Next Miguel pops out, waving his hands like crazy and making peace signs at the crowd. The cheering just grows louder after that. My back is to the window and I don't notice that Kyle's come out until the crowd starts chanting his name. The smile on my face grows even bigger (if that's even possible) as I turn around to see my best friend. It immediately vanishes as he lists sideways, looking a little green. By the time everyone realizes what's happening, it's too late. Kyle's eyes roll into the back of his head as he starts to fall towards the hard wooden floor. I reach out to him but am too far away. I gasp, knowing that he is going to face-plant into the ground. I feel like I'm watching in slow motion, waiting for the inevitable thud of Kyle's body whamming into the ground. Just before impact, two arms shoot out under his shoulders and lower back. Instead of hitting the cold wood floor, Kyle lands softly in Mr. Lemoncello's arms.

Silence follows. Not a single sound can be heard in the old dress shop. The calm before the storm. Then everyone starts shouting over each other as people start to panic. Mr. Lemoncello is the first to recompose himself and take action. He starts checking for Kyle's pulse and making sure that there are no life-threatening injuries. "It appears he hit his head pretty hard. Could have been when Mr. Chiltington shoved him." I hear Mr. Lemoncello mutter to himself.

"Someone call 911! Get an ambulance!" I finally shout. I couldn't just stand around and do nothing while my best friend was hurt. Immediately phones start dialing. My dad is the first to get through instantly asking for an ambulance.

"They'll be here in a few minutes." He says, speaking loud enough so everyone can hear. Suddenly urgent shouting can be heard near the back of the crowd. People are shoved aside as Mrs. Keely rushes to her injured son, followed close behind by the rest of Kyle's family. They all crowd around their youngest member. Mrs. Keely is sobbing while Mr. Keely is trying - and failing - to calm her down. Michael is clinging to Curtis while the latter looks like his whole life just shattered before his eyes.

I want to do something but I can't. I'm rooted to the spot, staring at my best friend's limp body. I feel my dad come up from behind me and rest a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Before long the rest of the library lock-in team joins us. Sierra grasps at my hand, sobs escaping her throat. Miguel stands on my other side, too dumbfounded to do anything else. Haley stands a few feet away, not quite knowing where she fits in in our group. I want to wave her over, I really do, but I still can't move. It's like someone turned me off and now I can't do anything.

I finally look up when I hear the faint sound of sirens growing louder. We watch, as two paramedics rush out of the back of the vehicle and run to Kyle, pulling a gurney and an oxygen tank between them. Carefully, they extract Kyle from Mr. Lemoncello's arms and strap him onto the gurney. Only once the oxygen is secure around his face do the paramedics turn to the waiting crowd. They notice our scared expressions as we watch the oxygen pump itself into Kyle's lungs. One of the paramedics calmly walks over to us and voices our question we're all too scared to ask.

"He might seem like he's breathing fine but we won't know until we can be certain, and it's better safe than sorry." The paramedic gives us an awkward sort of shrug before returning his focus to Kyle. As they roll Kyle back to the ambulance, the weight of what's happening finally sets in. My best friend is severely injured and going to a hospital. Never in a million years would I imagine ever watching my best friend as pale and still as he is now. I watch as Mrs. Keely rushes to the back of the ambulance to be with her son, telling the rest of her family to meet her back at the house. The doors are shut, a paramedic pounds twice on the back doors of the ambulance and they're off. They drive away, my best friend locked inside.

I didn't even realize I'd collapsed to my knees until hands are pulling me up. I look through watery eyes and see my friend's concerned faces. Feeling a dam break inside me I let tears stream down my face and sobs escape my lungs. Sierra is the first one to wrap her arms tightly around me, but the others follow suit moments later. I don't know how long we stayed like that, sobbing, hugging, hoping against hope that our friend is alright. After what feels like hours, I get a hold of myself and take one final shuddering breath before pulling out of the comfortable embrace.

"Th-thanks guys. I just...I don't…" I stutter out, my voice hoarse from sobbing.

"Shh, it's okay. You don't have to say anything. We're here for you." Sierra's calm eyes and reassuring smile almost sends me to tears again. I am so grateful I have such great friends. Even Haley, who, before this lock-in fiasco I thought was just a stuck up diva is now as good a friend to me as anyone else in our little group. We have grown and proved that we are so much more than meets the eye these past few days. A small smile graces my lips as I realize that these people are like a second family to me. I love them with all my heart and I wouldn't change anything for the world. Except, I sigh, looking at my feet, I'd have Kyle right here by my side as happy and healthy as ever. I guess all we can do now is wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey lovely readers! I hope you enjoyed that last chapter! I'm planning on doing every main character's perspective (Kyle's family, Mr. Lemoncellos, Sierra, Miguel, Haley and even Charles) and how they react to Kyle being in the hospital. I'm not yet sure how long it will be, but so far its three whole chapters! For me, that's a HUGE accomplishment. And now without further ado, enjoy chapter 3! ;)**

**Fact of the week: A lemon tree can grow up to 600 pounds of fruit each year**

**Disclaimer: All this belongs to the amazing Chris Grabenstein **

* * *

**Mr. Lemoncello**

Pieprzyć*. A coma. Kyle Keeley, one of the many contestants from my newest wacky game (my favorite I might add - Kyle, not the game), is now in the hospital in a coma. It's all my fault. If I had just disqualified Charles right after he bullied Andrew, instead of keeping him on to teach him a lesson of some sort, none of this would have happened! I need to make this up to Kyle and his family somehow. I already plan on paying for all hospital bills and any medications Kyle might need. Maybe I can give him as many of my games as he wants, free of charge! I don't know how well that would work but it's a start. Now we just have to wait for him to wake up.

I pace outside the Keeley's front door, waiting for someone to open up. I figure Mrs. Keeley won't want to leave her baby's side, but the rest of her family is probably home. After my anxiety about this whole mess reaches its peak, the front door swings open, revealing a disheveled, puffy-eyed Mr. Keeley.

"Hello?" He calls out, not bothering to look up. "Who- oh hello Mr. Lemoncello."

"Please, call me Luigi," I answer calmly, a soft smile on my face. "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here. Well, I wanted to apologize for what happened. My game was supposed to be a safe game, to help kids who've never had a public library learn to love the knowledge and books inside. I never, ever meant for anyone to get hurt because of it. If only I could have seen the signs sooner. If only I would've disqualified Mr. Chiltington from the very beginning. Then your wonderful son wouldn't be in the hospital right now. I am so so _so_ sorry. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me." I take a deep, shuddering breath after my long apology. Mr. Keeley doesn't say anything, just stares at me. Letting out a soft sigh, I turn around and start walking away.

"Mr.-er Luigi, sir?" Mr. Keeley stumbles. I turn around and raise a curious eyebrow. "I want you to know, none of this was your fault. At least, I don't blame you for what happened to my son. If it hadn't happened in your game it was bound to happen eventually. Kyle is always doing very dangerous stunts to win a game. He will fight anything and everything in his path, even if there are unforeseen consequences. Once he even broke my office window to beat his brothers at your scavenger hunt game." Mr. Keeley chuckles softly. Then he does something I never in a million years would've guessed him to do. He steps to the side of the door and motioned for me to come inside with him.

I quietly follow Mr. Keeley into the living room, all my usual cheeriness gone. If you were to look at me, you wouldn't be able to tell who I am. Sitting on the sofa is the eldest brother (Curtis I think) who is sobbing into the other brother's (Mark? No Mike) arms. Neither of them have noticed me yet, each too occupied with the other. Despite the situation, I find myself smiling at the sweet duo sitting in front of me. Kind of reminds me of life with my younger and older siblings. Whenever something happened to one of us, the rest of the family couldn't function.

"Ahem," Mr. Keeley clears his throat, jolting me and the boys from our thoughts. Both boys whip their heads up, eyes widening. Curtis quickly tries (in vain, I might add) to wipe away any stray tears while Mike's face goes from one of surprise to one red with anger. He jumps up and slowly walks towards me. A dark part of my brain makes me think of how he looks like a predator stalking its prey. I tell that part to shut up. There's nothing to fear! This is Kyle's brother, who I'm sure is as nice and kind as Kyle himself is. The whole family seems so supportive and loving.

"You!" Mike hisses out through his teeth. So I guess that's a no on the kind part. But I guess that makes sense. Thinking back to my own family, I remember that we would beat the shi- sorry crap - out of anyone who messed with one of us. For as we liked to say, you mess with one, you mess with all. Mike is a very protective older brother and thinks of me as the enemy. However, I stand strong, not willing to let Mike's words get to me, no matter how true they are. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here. All that preaching about how this will be a once in a lifetime opportunity for the contest winners. How your so-called library is one of the safest places in Alexandria because it has an old bank vault door. Those winners, those _children_, were left with no supervision except that of a clown. A clown who landed my baby brother in the hospital!" By now, Mike is shouting in my face. Spit is flying out of his mouth and landing on my new suit, but I can't find it in me to be upset. I can get other suits and clothes, but there is no way to get another Kyle. Curtis stands up now and gently guides his brother back to the couch, the latter now looking exhausted. I sigh for what feels like the millionth time today. I need to properly apologize to Kyle's brothers, whether they accept it or not.

"Believe me when I say I feel completely guilty and at fault for what you say I did. I know I could've and should've done something earlier about the Chiltington lad but I wanted to let him off the hook so I could give him a taste of his own medicine later in the game." I start.

"So, why didn't you?" Mike asks, much calmer thanks to his brother.

"If I had said he was out earlier he could've tried to weasel his way out of it by claiming he was the one being bullied by Andrew, not the other way around. Also if I had booted him earlier, he could've sued me and not learned any lesson at all, and could be an even worse bully."

"Oh. I see. This is all about you and your little library not getting sued. You don't actually care about my brother." Mike sneers, the hard edge back in his voice.

"Oh, on the contrary, my dear boy. Kyle is by far my favorite of the contestants in my escape game. I am so sorry he had to come to any harm."

"You expect me to believe that pack of lies? I bet you tell all the children's mothers that they are your favorite."

"I only give these kinds of speeches and make these kinds of house calls if the child has truly touched my heart, as your dear Kyle has. I see so much of myself in him and I want to help him grow to be the best he can be in any way possible." I sigh, this time of fondness for the young lad. I put all my emotions for the child in my voice, hoping his brother will hear it and forgive me for letting the Chiltington boy hurt him. My words seem to have the intended effect as Mike seems to soften, all anger officially leaving his body.

"I get what you mean. Kyle, he's a good kid with a good heart, and that can get him even more hurt than he is now. Once when we were younger, Kyle saw an injured kitten try to cross the street. Kyle, not seeing the car that was tearing down the road, ran into the street to try and help the little animal. If...if" Mike pauses, unable to move on with the story. Luckily Curtis is there to pick up where the former left off.

"If Mike here hadn't run out into the street and tackled Kyle out of harm's way, he wouldn't be here today. We know what our little brother is like, and I'm sure that whatever happened to make Charles hurt him was because of his kind heart and soul."

"You are exactly right, my boy. Kyle was trying to pull a book off the shelf, but before he could fully extract it, Charles grabbed the other end. Not wanting to damage the book Kyle loosened his grip and Charles saw the opportunity to get the upper hand and he took it." Mike chuckles softly at this.

"That sounds like Kyle, always trying to save the other thing over himself, even if that thing is just a book." Mike looks me in the eyes and smiles. A genuine smile, not a fake one. It's small, but it's there and that's all that matters. Maybe I will be forgiven for this whole ordeal after all.

* * *

*** For those of you wondering, this means the F-word in Polish. Thought I'd let Mr. Lemoncello swear in different languages that he learned during his time in libraries.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers! I'm back once again with another chapter! (is it just me or does that sound like I'm introducing a new video on my youtube channel?) Anyways, I hope you are enjoying the story so far, there's a lot more to come! Also, I can't believe how many people have been reading this! I never would've expected my stories to get this much attention!**

**Fact of the week: Worlds largest lemon had a circumference of 74 cm and was 35 cm tall **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :( this is all thanks to the amazing Chris Grabenstein**

* * *

**Sierra**

Entering my house that night felt lonelier than it had been in a while, with the absence of all my friends surrounding me. I still can't believe that Kyle, the one who brought us all together in the first place, is lying in a hospital bed perhaps never to wake up again. Without Kyle, I never would have stepped out of my comfort zone and befriended Akimi, Miguel, or Haley. I owe everything to Kyle and I will make sure he knows that if - no, when. Think when. Stay positive Sierra - he wakes up. I'll bring him flowers, books, and all the new Lemoncello games. I still have my $500 gift card, I can use that! I promise to make sure he knows how much I love and appreciate him. Oh, I should also talk to Akimi about this at some point. She knows Kyle the best and would know which Lemoncello's games he does or does not have. Smiling to myself, I make my way upstairs to my bedroom where I spend the rest of the night rereading _Little Women,_ by Louisa May Alcott. It's my favorite book to read whenever I'm feeling down in the dumps.

I'm still awake when my father's alarm goes off at 6:30 am, waking him up for work. I sigh, knowing that I'm going to have the house to myself again today. Maybe I can stop by Mr. Lemoncello's library, see if it's open or if he needs any help with anything. I don't know, I just need something to keep my mind from going to the dark side of 'what ifs'. As a big reader, and hopefully someday a writer, my mind can come up with the worst of the worst scenarios just like that. One second I'm happily hanging out with my new friends and the next I'm imagining their funeral after they get killed. That's one of the reasons I believe I always had such a hard time making friends. I think, deep down, I always knew I'd return to the dark side eventually and once the 'what ifs' start, bad things happen. That's how my mother died after all.

I abruptly stand up, refusing to relive _that_ memory once again. I run upstairs and get ready in 10 minutes flat. Then, grabbing my around-the-shoulder purse and double-checking that my library card is in it, I make my way over to Mr. Lemoncello's library.

Thankfully that it's not too hot out today, even though it's summer. There is a slight breeze and joy seems to fill the air. Everywhere I look are smiling faces. People eating ice cream, swimming, basking in the sun and talking with friends. I hang my head as I walk past a small group of teenage girls and boys laughing and just having a good time. _That should be me, Akimi, Miguel, Haley and most importantly Kyle._ I think bitterly. I know it is completely irrational but I can't help but feel like this is all my fault. If I had just seen through Andrew's act none of this would have happened in the first place. If only I had taken out my book once more to see that Andrew's card was in place of mine. If I hadn't shouted to Kyle to be careful with the book, which drew his attention so Charles could hurt him. _You're so stupid, Sierra! A stupid book isn't more important than your friend's life. A life that he is currently spending asleep in a hospital._ I shudder and unconsciously start biting at my hangnails. It's not until someone draws attention to it that I notice I'm bleeding. Sighing, I put the bleeding finger in my mouth to clean it then I wrap my free hand around it to speed along the scabbing process. The rest of the walk I feel blank and empty. A car could come and run me over and I doubt I'd feel it. _I really need to escape into a book_ I think, sighing for the zillionth time this morning.

Finally, after what feels like forever, I find myself at the old bank vault door of the library. Thankfully, as it is a public library, the big metal door is already open. I walk in, praying to anyone who will listen that I won't bump into anyone I know.

"Sierra! There you are! I have been wondering when you'd show up again." A voice behind me says. I slowly turn around to greet the billionaire. _Curse my luck. _I think while plastering on a fake smile.

"Why hello Mr. Lemoncello! How are you!" I just keep smiling and hoping against hope that this conversation is short.

"I should really be the one asking _you_ that question. I know a lot has happened the past week and I hope you haven't just been bottling up your feelings." Mr. Lemoncellos smiles but I can tell its full of pain. My smile falters and I feel my facade crack. I got to get out of this conversation before I break down and start crying in the middle of a public library. Mr. Lemoncello seems to sense this and says "Would you like to go up to my suite and talk? Or would you like to open a meeting room for the two of us?"

"The, the first option would be lovely thank you." Mr. Lemoncello calmly guides me to the third floor where his suite is located. When we get to the room, he pulls out a key - the same one that Charles won in the first game we played I noticed - and unlocks the door. He strolls inside and tentatively I follow. I have absolutely no idea where I'm supposed to sit or what I'm supposed to do. I just awkwardly stand around while Mr. Lemoncello walks to the small kitchen in the suite. After a few minutes of rummaging, he seems to find what he wants and he walks back over to me, a giant slice of chocolate cake in his hand. After setting it down on the table he pulls out a luxury chair covered in yellow, velvet fabric. I sit and let me say, it was the comfiest chair I have sat on in my whole life. This must've shown on my face, for Mr. Lemoncellos chuckles softly before sliding the cake over to me.

"Thank you so much, but this is too much. I don't want to steal your cake, I know how much you love it." I say. I smile despite myself as I remember that one time I overheard Kyle enthusiastically talking about how much Mr. Lemoncello loves chocolate cake and how if he ever meets the billionaire he'd buy him all the chocolate cakes in the world.

"Please my dear, I insist. There's plenty of places I can go to get a delicious chocolate cake but there's only one you and one chance to help you feel better. I'd sacrifice all my chocolate cake if it meant I could take your burdens off of you."

"Do you, do you really mean that?"

"Of course my dear. Now, care to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Well, um, I'm really worried about Kyle. But you probably already knew about that. I just…I don't know. I really need him to get better. It's all my fault he's in the hospital in the first place and I don't know what I'd do if he were…were…" By this time I'm sobbing so hard that I can't form coherent sentences. Thankfully Mr. Lemoncellos doesn't seem to mind. He silently passes me a box of tissues and waits patiently for me to calm down a bit. Only when my tears become two lazy rivers instead of the roaring waterfalls they originally were does Mr. Lemoncellos say what's on his mind.

"My dear, sweet Sierra. Please don't ever blame yourself for this. It is in no way your fault that Kyle is in a coma. It is no one's fault. Not even Charles. Kyle just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. If anyone is to blame, it would be me."

"No, sir. You are not to blame! You did nothing wrong!"

"Well if it doesn't make sense to blame me then does it make sense to blame yourself?"

"I-I guess not."

"See, my dear? Don't beat yourself up for an accident. It will lead no one anywhere. Accidents happen, and there's nothing you can do about them. But if there's anything I've learned over the years, it's this. You may not be able to control the situation, but you can control yourself and how you react. This means, that you need to stop blaming yourself for this horrible, misfortunate event and instead think about moving forward and how you can best help Mr. Kyle when he _does_ wake up from his coma." And for the first time in a week, I smile. A real, sincere, smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! Sorry I'm updating so late. Some things came up. But that's beside the point. Now I'm back with yet another chapter of this lovely little story and that's all that matters. This is my shortest (and worst in my opinion) chapter yet, as I was rushing to get it done in time. Also, who would you guys want to see next? Miguel or Kyle's family? I was thinking of Miguel but I want your opinion on it. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**Fact of the week: Lemons are technically berries**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything :(**

* * *

**Charles**

"You are forbidden from going to the hospital to visit that…that…that no good cheater who cost you your rightfully earned win!" Father shouts in my face, refusing to let the family name be disgraced. I huff in exasperation, but I nod all the same. As much as I love to get my way, I could never disobey my father.

"Thank you, Father," I say, silently adding a more sarcastic, profound way of expressing my gratitude. I speed walk back to my room and quietly slam the door behind me. If I could, I would've screamed at my father how rude he is and how he is a selfish jerk who only thinks about himself. I flop down on my king bed and scream as loud as I can into the pillows. Luckily the sounds are muffled, or father would kill me for making such a racket. Every few seconds I would lift my head to take a big gulp of air then go limp into the pillows and keep screaming. I screamed till my throat was raw and tears started streaming down my face. _Why won't father left me visit Keeley? Why doesn't he want me to right this wrong? Why doesn't he want me to fix my mistakes?_ While these questions and more run through my head, I start to regain my composure. I take three big, deep breaths before calmly going back downstairs.

"I am going out," I tell my father. I walk out the door before he can respond. I don't hear the front door open again or an engine starting so I assume I'm in the clear and he's not following me. I look to the ground and let my feet take me where I need to go. When I hear music blaring, I know I've reached my destination. I look up at the pink neon sign the says **Cal's Cool Music. **

I smile despite myself. My Uncle Cal is so different from the rest of my family and I love him for that. Feeling much better already, I push open the door listening to the soft jingle of the bell announcing my arrival.

"I'll be right with you!" A gruff voice calls out from the back of the store. Deciding that awkwardly standing at the front is not a good idea, I stroll to the back room, touching different records and instruments as I do. I see my Uncles wild hair before I spot him. Smirking I quietly walk up behind him and shout:

"BOO!" Uncle Cal screams and jumps three feet in the air. I bust out laughing, a thing I haven't done in quite some time. Uncle Cal finally turns around and all the anger washes away from his face as he sees who it is.

"Charlie-poo!" He exclaims, rushing over to hug me. Before I can get out of the way his arms are wrapped tight around me. So tight, I swear I can feel my bones cracking.

"Can't…breathe…" I manage to gasp out.

"Sorry, Lad." He says, finally letting go. Still wanting to show some form of physical affection, Uncle Cal ruffles my hair, messing up the gel I worked so hard to get just right. "So, whatcha' doing here?" I open my mouth to respond but the words die in my throat. How do I tell Uncle Cal that I put someone in the hospital? How so I tell him that my father's pride is so big he won't even let me see him? I don't even know where to begin so I just settle for a half-hearted shrug. Thankfully my Uncle is amazing and seems to understand that I really don't want to talk about it. He simply hands me a guitar and gesture to an open sound-proof room. I smile gratefully and head inside, locking the door behind me.

"Thank you, Uncle Cal," I mutter to myself. I guess my pride is too big too. I sigh and grab a random piece of sheet music from a wicker basket in the corner of the room. The song I end up choosing is **Human, by Christina Perri**. _How ironic,_ I think sarcastically. Oh well. I plop myself down on the stool in the middle of the small room and place the sheet of music on the stand right in front of me. I quickly tune the guitar, take a deep breath, and start singing.

I'm so lost in the music that I don't notice Uncle Cal has opened the door and is taking a video of me. I'm so lost in the music that I doubt I'd notice if the building exploded. I would've just kept singing and strumming the guitar. I finish off the song with a final strum and finally get pulled back into reality.

"Wow. You sure sound great, lad." I whip my head around to see Uncle Cal leaning against the wall, phone out and pointing at me. My eyes go wide as I realize what this means.

"You-you recorded me?!" I scream, completely mortified. My Uncle only nods in response. Then he has the _audacity_ to laugh at me. I can feel my face go beet red, though I can't tell if its from anger or embarrassment. Probably a little bit of both. Not wanting to do anything I will later regret, I stand up and shove the guitar into my Uncles arms. "Thank you for letting me play, but I best be heading home now." Then I simply turn around and stalk off, not even waiting for a response.

When I get home, I head straight for my room. I refuse to think about Uncle Cal recording me. I refuse to think about how I ever-so-slightly liked the feeling of my music being permanent. The only thing I can think about is my biggest problem and what I'm going to do about it. After hours mulling it over, I come to the conclusion that feels right in my heart. I'm going to see Kyle Keeley, no matter what my father said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I am so sorry that I didn't post last week! Firat I got pretty sick, and couldn't do anything but sleep and binge Netflix. Then I had not one, not two, but three major projects due on the same day that I had to go finish. (Let me tell you, my recovering body was not very happy with _those_ all-nighters.) PLUS on top of all that, I had basketball games/practices every single day. So yeah, not my best week. But I will try not to miss any more days if possible, and I'll even try to get chapter 7 out early. So now, on to the story!**

**Fact of the Week: The average life-span of a lemon tree is about 50 years**

**Warning!: This chapter contains some mentions of self-harm at the end of it, and the next chapter will contain even more. If it is a trigger or something, then I suggest proceeding with caution. I will have a line break where the mentions of self-harm will start, so you can stop there are skip this chapter and the next if you so desire. I will also provide a short summary at the end of this chapter and the next for those who skip them and the self harm.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as you already know**

* * *

**Miguel **

"Oi bro! Come on! We're going to be late!" I shout to my younger brother. I had signed up to help clean out the school library once school was out, and I would be late if my little devil of a brother didn't hurry up. I had offered to take him with me since the rest of my family is out today and he can't stay home alone. So now not only do I have to clean the entire school library from the chaos all the students had created over the year but I also have to babysit. Today's going to be so much fun. I can't wait. Suddenly I hear loud feet pounding across the hall upstairs. I look up and see Alejandro running at full speed to the stairs. He does a hop-skip a few feet away from the banister and then slides in his socks the rest of the way.

"HEY MIGUEL!" He shouts at the top of his lungs, "DIDYA SEE THAT?! HUH? HUH? DIDYA?! DIDYA?!" Alejandro is jumping up and down and screaming so loud the dead is bound to wake up. Thank goodness everyone has already left or I doubt they'd be able to sleep through this. I just roll my eyes at all his monkeying and wave him down so we can finally go. However, being the ridiculous 6-year-old that he is, Alejandro decides to slide down the banister instead of walking down the stairs like a normal person. At this point, I have no doubt that we will most certainly be late, but I can't find it in myself to really care. To be honest, I haven't found it in me to care about anything this past week.

_Wow._ I think. _It's already been a whole week since Mr. Lemoncello's library lock-in incident. And a week since Kyles been announced to be in a coma._ It's felt like forever since I've last seen my friend's warm smile or heard his contagious laugh. I really have missed the way he'd light up a room with that smile of his. Or the way he'd look when he beat a really hard level on one of his video games. I must have been really lost in thought or something because I don't even notice that Alejandro has been standing right in front of me calling my name for the past three minutes. I finally snap out of it when he starts shaking me like crazy.

"Ale! Ugh, you're so annoying! Come on, let's just go already." I hadn't meant for it to come out so harsh, but the little devil just infuriates me sometimes, even when it's not directly his fault. I storm out the door and wait even longer as he gets his shoes on and runs quickly back upstairs for something he forgot. I have no idea what it is though, as he put the thing deep in his shorts pocket. Finally, he's ready to go and we leave for school.

When we get there Andrew and the rest of the aides are already there. The school librarian, Mrs. Yunghans looked at me disapprovingly but didn't' say anything. I awkwardly smile and wave to Andrew then drag Ale to the other side of the library.

"Okay buddy, here's your coloring book and markers. I' going to be working throughout the library if you need anything. But only disturb me if it's an absolute emergency, got it?" Alejandro nods and reaches for his coloring book. He flips open to a random page and starts filling it with a random assortment of colors. He's so bad at coloring, it almost seems like he's trying to color outside the lines. Either way, it looks like a rainbow threw up on it, and not in a good way. I sigh and decide not to comment. Instead, I swivel on my heel and walk to a random aisle to start sorting through the books. I start to hum a little tune and am so lost in thought - for the second time that day - that I don't notice Andrew is standing right next to me until he starts talking.

"Um...hey Miguel. Need any help?" I jump, startled. Silently I nod and gesture for Andrew to sit down. He does right away, although I can see the hesitation in his eyes. I just keep on working like everything is fine. But it's not. By stealing Sierra's card and using it to cheat, Andrew betrayed my trust. He betrayed everyone's trust. Now, because of his foolish actions Kyle is in the hospital in a coma! I close my eyes and count back from 5. No that's not fair. Andrew isn't all to blame. Sure he cheated, but he isn't the reason Kyle is in the hospital. Charles is.

"Andrew?" I ask. He turns to me, his eyes wondering what I'm going to say. "Listen, Andrew. I...um...well, I guess...what I'm trying to say is...uh…" _Why is this so hard? _ I think, _Why does it feel like my tongue is glued to the roof of my mouth? I'm not even apologizing, I'm just saying I forgive you. _I take a deep breath and open my mouth to speak again, ut Andrew beats me to it.

"Look, I understand. You don't want to be my friend. I wouldn't want to be my friend either after all that I've done, so it's okay. I'm cool with it. I can just leave now and never see or talk to you again if that's what you want. You don't even have to say anything right now." I am so surprised by his statement. In fact, I'm completely speechless. He stands up, gives me a small smile and by the time I find my voice again, he's gone.

**self-harm mentioning is about to begin. I'll admit it's not horrible, just a bit of hinting, but I'm warning you nonetheless.**

Quickly I stand up and abandon my post to go find Andrew before its too late to change his mind. I've hung out with Andrew a lot this year, what with both being a part of the Library Aides and all, so I know what he does when he starts to feel sad or upset. I speed-walk put the library, mumbling a lame excuse about having to go the bathroom to Mrs. Yunghans as I pass by her. Then I run to the one place I know Andrew would go to. The theater. Our school's theater is extremely dark, so no one would be able to see the red blood dripping from Andrews arms or the tears that will run down his cheeks. They also have a sink in there for when props need to be painted, and when paints involved, someone is bound to get dirty.

My feet pound down the hallway and my breath comes in quick, short gasps. I am suddenly reminded of the Escape Game and how we were all running just like this to try and beat the clock. However, now I am running for a different reason. Much, much different. I just hope I can get there in time.

* * *

**For those who skipped the last paragraph and-a-half, here is the summary: Basically Miguel knows that Andrew likes to go to the theater when he is upset, and Miguel tries to get there before it is too late.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyyyyy. I'm so sorry I haven't posted in forever! Our WIFI broke down and there was no way to get it. I'm so sorry about this. I wouldn't be surprised if you're not even reading this anymore. But if you are, I want to let you know that I'm changing up my posting schedule to every other week instead of every week. A lot of stuff is happening in school, what with my graduation creeping up, and basketball has gotten even harder and more time consuming since we've entered the playoffs. And hopefully with this new schedule, I can start updating this story on time for once. On another note, we are halfway done with this story and the rest of it will be a repeat of these first 7 characters, just in a different order. So yeah, that's all I have to say right now. Hope you enjoy!**

**Fact of the week: Christopher Columbus was the one who introduced lemons to the U.S when he brought lemon seeds over in 1493.**

**Warning!: As said last time, this chapter has bits and pieces of self-harm sprinkled throughout it. If that bothers you, I'm putting warnings before each of the scenes starts + I'll summarize the entire cha[ter at the end. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada **

* * *

**Okay, so, this very first chapter has self-harm in it. if you want to skip it, start reading at the second to last line in this paragraph then continue on. **

_U__gh. you're so stupid Andrew! You just made an awkward situation even more awkward! Now no one will ever want to be your friend ever again. Oh well. It's what I deserve for being such an awful human being. _I bite my quivering lip to keep any sound from escaping. I feel my eyes sting with tears, and I let them fall down my cheeks in two perfect little rivers. I reach into my pocket and pull out my pocket knife. I've always told everyone who asked that it was just for show, that I would never hurt anyone with it. But boy, did I lie. So now not only am I a cheat who lost all of his friends, but I'm also a liar too. Great. I roll up my sleeves to reveal the scars that criss-cross my forearms. Luckily it's dark here in the theater. If it weren't, anyone who just so happened to walk by would see all the bad things that I've done. I take a deep breath and lower the cold, sharp metal to my skin. _Let's start small_. I think. I'm honestly terrified every time I do this. I'm scared knowing that I'm one of those people who would hurt themselves on purpose. I want to stop, I really do, but physical pain seems like the only way to get rid of the emotional pain. I make two small, shallow stab wounds right below my hand, wincing as I go. Then I draw a smile to complete the face. _There,_ I think, _a smiley face to always remind me to plaster on a smile, no matter how fake. _I ready my blade to keep cutting when I hear the doors crash open behind me. I jump, a dive into a row of seats in the audience.

"Andrew! Andrew where are you!" My eyes widen as I recognize the voice as Miguels. I duck down lower in the seats, hoping Miguel will move on and not look too thoroughly. As I wait, I pull my sleeves over my arms, so that on the off chance that I _am_ found, no one will see what I've been doing. I hear Miguel's footsteps get louder as he grows ever nearer. I hold my breath, not daring to make a single sound that could disclose my location. I look under the chairs and can see Miguel's shoes moving up and down the row of chairs. If he were to do that in my row, he'd find me for sure. I hold my breath until I can hold it no more. I inhale sharply, trying to keep my noise level quick and quiet. Apparently, it wasn't quiet enough. I hear Miguel's footsteps pause.

"Andrew?" He whispers out, "I know you're here." I silently curse myself. _I'm so stupid. Why did I have to go and breathe so loudly! Now he's not going to go away. Why do you always have to mess up? Stupid, stupid, stupid. _Before I know it, the tears have started again. My cheeks that have finally dried themselves are wet again as two waterfalls violently rage down my face. I can't help the small sobs that I tried to choke down. I hope against hope that Miguel didn't hear that, but it's in vain. I see Miguel at the end of the row I'm hiding in. He's standing in the aisle and staring straight ahead as if he can tell that I don't want anyone to see me right now. He sits down and starts picking at the carpet that lines the aisle. I pull myself up from my current position squished underneath the chairs, dragging my knees to my chest to hide my face as I continue to cry. We sit in silence for a few minutes, the only sound between us my choked sobs. Finally, Miguel must've decided that he's had enough and he clears his throat a few times before speaking.

"It's okay, Andrew. Everythings going to be okay. Trust me." Those last two words are my breaking point. All the anger at myself I've kept bottled up inside me since the accident finally needs to be released. I don't want to explode at Miguel and make him hate me more than he already does but I can't help myself. It's like when you shake up a soda and once it reaches that certain point, it explodes. I jump up and storm over to Miguel.

"Everything will be okay?! What kind of crap is that? Maybe everything will be okay for you, but not me. You're not the reason Kyle is currently in the hospital! You're not hated by literally everyone! Even my own family hates me! My father is always telling me how he'd rather have you as his son over me!" My mouth snaps shut and my eyes widen. I've never told anyone that before. Miguel's face is even worse. He looks shocked, no mortified that something like that could ever happen. I turn around a walk deeper into the auditorium, furiously wiping away my tears.

**More self-harm in this next paragraph. just skip this whole one and continue where it says "after a few minutes..."**

As I half-walk half-run, I feel something sticky drip down my palm. I look down at my wrist and see the face I cut earlier smiling back at me. I try to smile back, but it comes out more like a wince. I drop my "smile" as my legs give out underneath me. I curl my knees to my chest and try to look as small as possible. Maybe if I'm small enough, the universe will overlook me and all my pain will go away. I reach into my pocket and pull my knife back out. I start making small cuts along my right knee, biting my lip the whole time to keep myself from yelping in pain. I find zero joy in making myself bleed, but I feel as though there is no other way. If only I could just painlessly disappear. Just poof out of existence. If only I could call Thanos here to lend me a hand. I feel the corners of my lips turn up in a dark smile void of any warmth.

After a few minutes, Miguel's cautiously approaching footsteps breaks the heavy silence. I hear him stop a few feet away from me. We both stay perfectly still, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally I decide that enough's enough and I chuckle softly, a sound that's as dark as my smile.

"What do you want Miguel?" I ask, my back still to him. "Just admit it, I'm a lousy excuse for a human being. I have no right to feel this way. After all, I was the cause behind this whole mess and I was never _that_ close to Kyle so I shouldn't be feeling these emotions. If anything _you_ should be the one feeling miserable since he's your friend and all." For what feels like the millionth time that day, I feel hot tears wash down my face. I let out another dark chuckle and do nothing to wipe or stop the tears. I hear Miguel shuffle closer to me and squat down. He gets so close that I can feel his hot breath before he pulls away. I can sense his hand hovering over my shoulder, but something holds him back and keeps him from touching me. Great. Now not only am I a crying mess, but Miguel apparently thinks I'm too fragile to even be touched.

"Andrew. Look at me," Miguel uses such a commanding tone that I can't help but obey. I ever so slowly turn my head until I can see his feet. He gently grabs my chin and tilts it up towards him. My eyes meet his and can't look away. His gaze is so fierce, so strong, like he has complete faith in me even though I don't. "You have every right to feel every single emotion inside you. You were tricked and betrayed by someone who you thought had your back. You were bullied into doing something you weren't comfortable with. You watched that bully hurt someone else and thought it was all your fault. I'd be extremely surprised if you didn't feel all your feelings and more. I know if I were you, I'd feel so much guilt and hate towards myself I wouldn't have been able to get up in the morning at all. The fact that you are here, and made an effort to apologize just shows how strong you are. But I want you to know that this is not your fault. You didn't make the decision to shove Kyle into the wall. You didn't choose to threaten your own teammate to steal from another player. But most importantly, you _did_ choose to feel guilt and shame and all the other things any normal human would feel, which just goes to show how great of a person you are Andrew. And I don't want to lose you as a friend because you're carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders. I want to be there to help you carry your burdens if you'd just let me." My heart leaps out of my chest and I need to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. This has got to be one of the greatest days of my life. Miguel actually wants to keep being my friend! He still likes me! I smile a real, sincere smile, and I didn't even need the cut in my wrist to remind me. Miguel smiles back just as brightly and places his hand on my shoulder. I pull him into a tight hug and let my final tears drip down my face - however this time they're tears of happiness.

"Thank you Miguel. Thank you." I whisper into his shoulder. My tears finally slow to a stop, and I take a few shuddering breaths, trying to recompose myself. Miguel just waits until I'm ready and doesn't rush anything. Finally, after seeing that I've calmed down some, he helps me up. I wince as I stretch out my legs - particularly my right one. Miguel must see my favoring my left leg, for he looks down and notices the cuts that litter my knee. Thankfully he doesn't say anything and instead just wraps my arm around his shoulder and helps me limp to the sink offstage. Thank goodness the theater kids are always running around adding finishing touches to props or costumes and always finding some mess to clean up or else we'd have to go to the sink in the boys bathroom and risk being seen.

"I have an idea," Miguel says while helping me wrap my wrist and leg. "How about we go visit Kyle together. I heard he's perfectly stable and can receive visitors."

"I'd like that," I say, another grin plastered on my face. It seems I can't _stop_ smiling now.

"Oh thank goodness. I know I for one was scared to go on my own." I nod in agreement. "Now come on, let's get out of this dark place. It's filled with enough tears and sorrow for one day. Plus I need to find my brother and let him know I'm still alive." I laugh and together we walk - or hobble in my case - out of the auditorium. As the doors close behind us, I realize that I can breathe easier, and a huge weight has been lifted from my chest. I smile, knowing I'm no longer carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders.

* * *

**For those of you who didn't read this chapter, here is your summary:**

**Andrew sits in a row of chairs in the auditorium (or theater, whatever you want to call it) and thought a bunch of hateful things about himself. By the time Miguel finally walks in, Andrew has already cut himself a bit. Andrew goes deathly still and tries not to make a sound. However, he can't hide the sobs that escape his throat. Miguel hears and sits in the aisle, at the edge of his row. Finally, after some silence, Miguel tries to calm Andrew down. Andrew lashes out, thinking that everyone hates him since it's his fault Kyle's in the hospital. He then runs deeper into the auditorium and harms himself once again. After a little while, Miguel finds him and talks to Andrew. Andrew says a few self-hating things and Miguel tries to get things on a better path. In the end, Miguel makes Andrew feel better and they wash off Andrew's cuts and decide to go visit Kyle in the hospital together.**

**I hope this was an okay summary for you guys. I'm not very good at them, but I think this one's got the jist of it. Anyways, hope you liked it and see you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Like I promised, this chapter is being posted two weeks from my last one, even though it's really late at night. But that's besides the point. The important thing is that I posted it at all. Yay me! Anyways, last chapter I kind of lied. Well not necessarily lied, just forgotten about a character. The one, the only Haley Daley completely slipped my mind and I am so sorry guys. So now this chapter is officially the halfway point, with 8 more chapters to go each of them these same characters from the first half. Also, I realize that most of these characters have gotten pretty OOC, but whatever. It's my first fanfic and I want to have fun with this. So I hope you'll forgive any OOC-ness or at least overlook it for now. In future stories, I will try to keep them as in-character as possible. Anyways, see you in two weeks and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Fact of the Week: Lemons change from green to yellow because of temperature change, not ripeness. (this means that you can eat lemons with green spots)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything yada yada yada**

* * *

**Haley**

"Valiant brother, will thou take my hand and follow thy true destiny?" I dramatically call out, making my voice resonate across the theater. I stand alone on the stage and wait to say my next line. Sure, now probably isn't the best time to audition for plays and movies and whatnot, but we've still got a lot of finances to cover and bills to pay off and I want to do my part to help. The prize money has only helped so much, so like it or not, I can't afford to mope around and feel sorry for myself and my teammates. Besides, Kyle has plenty of people by his side. I heard that this past week-and-a-half, Akimi's been to the hospital seventeen times. Which is more than the days Kyle has been in there! Kyle and I were never that close to begin with and I've been so busy I've barely thought about how I feel about this whole situation. Even when I first heard Kyle was in a coma, I could only spare him a few moments of grief. I have been going and going, never slowing down for a second. But it's all been worth it in the end.

"Great job Miss Daley, that will be all for tonight. We will call to let you know what happens." I nod as the casting director says this. I give a small wave goodbye and flash one of my signature smiles before high-tailing it out of there. I hop in my mother's car and let myself get lost in thought. It wasn't easy, coming home from such an amazing event in such a sour sorrowful mood, and our finances are still not fully paid off but hey, we no longer have to move! I'm so happy I get to stay here in Alexandriaville a bit longer. I'm a little disappointed we're not moving off to Hollywood or anything but I'm happy I get to stay with my friends a bit longer.

The loud screeching of our garage door jolts me from my thoughts. I get out of the car and go straight to my room, mumbling a lame excuse that I'm completely exhausted. Hopefully my parents will just chalk it up to a bit of stress and anxiety over this latest audition. I climb into bed and mull things over. What was I thinking before? Oh yeah, how I'm so happy we're staying here for now. I would really hate to not be here if Kyle wakes up. And yes, I said _if_. While I want to hold on to hope, I don't want to be too let down if he's lost. At least, that's what I've been telling my parents and family. I haven't really dwelled on the topic much myself, but deep in my heart I know the truth. My parents have never met Kyle so they don't understand the way he lights up a room just by walking into it. He can take any bad or awkward situation and make it a hundred times better by just _being _there. His open, laid-back presence alone could diffuse all the tension in a room. My parents will never understand what it would be like if he didn't wake up. They don't understand what the whole world could lose. But on the bright side, those acting lessons I've been taking are really paying off! I can act like I'm perfectly fine and no one questions it. I just plaster on the fake smile I've been practicing and go face the day.

Today is no exception. I wake up, mopey as usual, but manage to disguise it as grogginess before I leave my room. I skip downstairs, humming a bright little tune, acting like life is good. It's easier to act this way if I pretend that it's _not_ my life. If I pretend I'm on a sitcom just acting the part of "Haley Daley", I find it very simple to go about my day as an ordinary teenager. It makes me feel detached from myself, as if I was watching these events play out from my living room couch, instead of actually living through them. Not the best coping mechanism, I know, but sometimes it's easier to just pretend the problem belongs to someone else. That way, it's easier to pretend it doesn't exist and I can live out my life without fear or crippling grief. I just can't. I take one final deep breath before walking into the kitchen where my parents are preparing breakfast.

"Good morning lovelies! Today is such a beautiful day!" I exclaim. I throw my hands above my head and do a little spin over to my father. I give him a huge hug then skip to my mother and give her one of her own.

"Good morning darling! I can see you're in a good mood." My father chuckles.

"Yup! Why wouldn't I be? The sun is shining, I just aced an audition last night and absolutely nothing could go wrong!" I should get an Oscar or something for how well I am at covering up my feelings and acting like everything is fine even though it most certainly isn't

"Well sweetie, seeing as you've done so much for us in such a short amount of time and you're always willing to keep going even when we can tell you're tired, your father and I decided to let you have the day off. You can do whatever you want!" My mother exclaims. I stumble back, completely surprised. A day off? A day all to myself where I can do whatever the heck I wanted to without any parental consent or guidance? The pure unfiltered joy I was feeling must've shown on my face as my parents beamed at me and looked at each other like they were having a telepathic conversation. And from the looks of it, they were saying pretty good things.

"Thank you! I love you guys so much!" I pull them into a tight group hug, the very real smile never leaving my face.

"Hey, no problemo kiddo. Your mother and I have noticed that you've been a bit stressed lately and thought it would be wise to let you relax and let off some steam. You're still only a twelve-year-old kid after all." My dad ruffles my perfectly combed hair and kisses my head. I just roll my eyes and run upstairs to grab the purse I never leave home with. I wave my parents goodbye and rush out the door before they can capture me in another bone-crushing hug. If you can't already tell, they are hugging people. But no matter how touchy-feely they can get, I will always love them and nothing can ever change that.

Once I'm far enough from the house I find a bench to sit on and whip out my phone. I shoot a quick text to the group chat I created for all of us escape game winners. No one has really texted on it though. No one has quite felt right about hanging out even just saying hi to each other without Kyle. He really was the heart of our whole operation.

**Framethefame29: **Hey guys! Just checking in, saying hi. I've missed you all so much! And I hope we can see each other sometime soon

I wait a few minutes then shut my phone in defeat. No one will answer and why should they? Without Kyle, none of us are even friends. And why would I have even considered the thought that they may want to see each other again after all that's happened? I sigh and lean my head back against the back of the chair. I sit, staring up at the sky wishing that I could fly and escape this torture called life. Now before you get any ideas in your head let me set your straight. I'm not saying I want to kill myself or anything, just that I want to be free of all of my burdens and responsibilities for a while. My head snaps up as I realize something. My parents granted me that wish by letting me do what I want today. Today only, I am as free as a bird and all with my feet still glued to the ground. There are no rules or regulations I have to follow today. I have no burdens to carry, just the head on my shoulders. I stand up and start marching off, a new sense of purpose flowing through my veins. _This is the life_, I think, _this is so awesome. This is -_

_**BBBBRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!**_

I jump at the sudden noise. It takes a full 30 seconds for my heart rate too slow to a normal steady beat. Gasping, I pull out my phone to see what was so important it had to interrupt my giddy mood. I reread the notification three times to make sure my eyes aren't playing tricks on me. Nope, I'm seeing this clear as day: **New message from BookelBerryBob**. And if I'm not mistaken, the username **BookelBerryBob** belongs to none other than Sierra Russell. Why on earth she would choose a username like that I'll never know, but all I care about is that she responded. She actually responded. Quickly I open the message and see what it says.

**BookelBerryBob:** I'm at the library in case ur interested. I'll only be there for a little bit longer so u better hurry.

The smile on my face can't seem to stop spreading wider and wider. I finally have a direction. I finally have a friend again. I'm no longer like a bee, working and working until it drops dead. Now I am just plain, normal, twelve-year-old Haley Daley. And you wouldn't believe how great it feels.


	9. Chapter 9

**All I have to say for myself is I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I know I haven't updated in so long and I've kept you all waiting and waiting and waiting. If I had stuck to my original posting plan, I probably would have been done by now. But my mental health needed some help in these times. I've been struggling between juggling online school and leisure as I'm sure many of you are. I've also just not had the energy to do anything with this story until now. And I promise you that this productiveness will not go to waste. I _will_ finish this story if its the last thing I do. And now, enjoy this chapter!**

**Fact of the Week: Lemons can be used as batteries because their acid is an electrolyte and so they can conduct electricity and successfully create a battery. It's a fun experiment, you should try it if you're bored!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything, only this idea**

* * *

**Sierra**

Everything has changed since Kyle's been admitted to the hospital. Sure I still visit the library every day and am trying to get back on somewhat of a normal schedule, but it's not the same. I feel more alone than I ever did, even when I'm surrounded by books. I never realized how good it was to have friends and someone to watch your back until I really got to know Kyle. I knew who he was and whatnot, we were in the same class after all, but I never _really_ knew him. That is, until Mr. Lemoncello brought us together. And now I can't imagine any aspect of my life without him.

I sit at a table in the library lost in thought, not even focusing on the book in front of me. This is the thirteenth time I've tried to learn more about comas but every time I crack open a book my thoughts get the better of me. I want to know what happens to people when they get out of a coma so I can be there to help Kyle as much as possible. I went to a library camp with someone who had a family member in a coma. He said something like people coming out of a coma first starts becoming aware of where they are, slipping in and out of consciousness before being able to fully stay awake. He also said they are extremely disoriented and confused. I also want to know why exactly Kyle went into a coma. Getting hit on the head usually doesn't result in someone going into a coma, unless they've had previous trauma to that area. This is kind of like Mr. Turrept, a character in a book who went comatose after getting hit on the head with a snowball. As it turned out, he was a wrestler and has suffered from many concussions beforehand.

**VVVSSHHTT!**

I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and I pull it out and see that I've gotten a message from **Framethefame29**. I hesitate a moment before opening it. What if Haley doesn't want to come? What if she's said "thanks but you're not who I was hoping to see"? I don't know what I'd do if she said something like that. I was actually starting to look forward to seeing Haley. She got the whole crowd at the escape game to cheer for me, and I want to get to know her better. Carefully I open the message and read its contents.

**Framethefame29:** I'm on my way.

Four words. Just four simple words, yet I heave a sigh of relief. I didn't realize how much I needed human contact until I spent the start of summer pretty much alone. I rock back and forth in my seat, hardly able to contain my excitement any longer. Every time the doors to the library open I look up, expecting to see Haley. I scrunch up my nose and let out an impatient _humph_. I hate waiting so much. I just don't have the patience. Whether it be waiting for the next book in a series or waiting five minutes for a friend to come, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it.

"Expecting someone?" A voice behind me says. I jump, falling out of my chair in the process. I hear someone laughing and I look up to see Haley standing over me. She offers me a hand that I smack away, glaring at her. I stand up and continue to glare, but there's no real heat behind it.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" I whisper-shout.

"Heh, sorry," I smirk, and playfully punch Haley.

"So...what's on your mind?" I ask. I love Haley, but surely she didn't come here to just hang out. She has plenty of other school friends and theater geeks to spend her time with. If I were to guess, this meet-up has something to do with a certain comatose friend of ours.

"Always straight to business, huh?" Haley chuckles. She stands there for a few minutes before continuing, "Hey have you gone to see Kyle yet?" she asks, confirming my suspicions.

"Not yet actually. I was planning on going tomorrow or something." I don't know why I haven't seen him yet, his condition has been stable for like a week now. It just hasn't felt like the right time. I know, its stupid, but I just haven't been able to make myself go to the hospital, where I will inevitably see him lifeless on the bed, hooked up to wires, breathing tubes, beeping machines, and more. His face so pale, still, like he's just asleep, nothing more nothing less. Not like he's on the verge of death. Not like he may never wake up. Not like he -

"-Erra! Earth to Sierra! Hello! You there?" I blink, my eyes refocusing on Haley.

"Yeah, I'm here, I'm here. Just...thinking."

"Ah, good. For a second there I thought that Kyle was about to get a roommate." While she said it lightly, I could tell that my spacing really freaked Haley out.

"And they were _roommates_," I say, placing my hand over my forehead for dramatic flair. That did the trick. Haley started a soft giggle that soon evolved into full blown bent-over-at-the-waist laughter. The "I have to pee" laughter. And once Haley started laughing, I started laughing and before we knew it Clarence and Clement were escorting us outside. As we were leaving, I could have sworn I saw Clement trying not to smirk. Finally, after five more minutes of rolling on the concrete, our laughter was reduced to nothing but hiccups. We picked ourselves up and started walking down the street, aimlessly, no destination in mind. But neither of us seemed to mind, we just enjoyed each other's company in silence.

_**BBBBRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!**_

I jump at the sound of Haley's ringtone. Haley just groans and pulls her phone out of her pocket. Her expression clouds over as she reads the message. Before she even opens her mouth I know what she's going to say.

"Ugh, I gotta go. My mom has an agent at the house who wants to talk to me."

"Oh, that's alright! It was great seeing you!"

"It was great seeing you too, bye!" Haley gives me a quick hug then rushes across the street. She stops suddenly and turns around, cupping her hands on either side of her mouth. She shouts something but I can't hear her over the sound of cars driving past.

"What?!" I shout back. Haley checks her phone real quick then dashes back to my side of the street.

"I was saying, I know you're scared to go see Kyle, but it will be worth it in the end. It will feel like a million tons have been lifted from your chest. Trust me, I've had family members in hospitals before so I know what you're going through." Haley says, looking anywhere but at me. I smile at her, tears welling up in my eyes. I jump on her, squeezing her tight. Haley stiffens for a second before relaxing in my hold and hugging me back.

"Okay. I will. I'll go visit Kyle asap. Just promise me one thing." I say, pulling away from the hug.

"Yeah?"

"Take your own advice. Go see him yourself." I give Haley one last smile then turn on my heel and start walking home, not waiting for a response.

That night at dinner I hardly said anything. I usually hardly say anything anyways, since I know my dad wouldn't even notice through all his work calls, but this time it's different. I can't stop thinking about what Haley said, how I should go see Kyle. And now I told her I would, so I _have_ to go! Or I could lie to Haley and all my friends and tell them I really did go see him. That probably wouldn't work though since one look at the visitors list will tip them off. This isn't a decision I can make on my own. I need advice, parental advice. I take a deep breath and put on my war face.

"Dad?" I ask once he hangs up the phone.

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"I need some advice. Remember Kyle?"

"That kid in the coma?"

"Yeah, the um, kid in the coma."

"What about him?"

"Well a friend of mine told me I should go visit him in the hospital, but to be honest I'm kinda scared to so I don't -"

_**Bring, bring! Bring, bring!**_

"Oh sorry kiddo, I gotta take this. We'll finish this conversation afterward, okay?"

"Yeah. sure thing." I say, my dad already on the phone and onto something more pressing than his own daughter. Welp, that failed. I guess I just have to go with my gut, and my gut is telling me to go see my injured friend. If I were the one in the coma, Kyle would have already seen me a million times by now. I got to do this. I have to see Kyle.

The next morning I pack a bag, filling it with flowers for Kyle, a get well card I made last night, some snacks for me, and a puzzle book. I know Kyle won't respond to anything I say, so I have to be prepared to keep myself from getting bored. I scarf down a quick bowl of cereal then grab my wallet and rush out the door. My dad is, like always, already gone, his job important enough that he can leave while his daughter is still asleep and come back super late at night. It's fine. I'm fine. I don't care.

I tap my foot impatiently as I wait for the bus to come. Usually, I'd have already whipped out a book and dove nose-first into it, but today I don't think a book can save me from my anxious self. I'm so nervous that when the bus finally does arrive, I almost miss it! I slide in just as the doors are closing and pay my $2 fare. I look around for an open seat and thankfully find one by the window that I snag. Now I can just look out the window and let my world fall away.

When I get to the hospital, I almost back out. I can't do this. Why did I think I could do this? I watch as people go in and out. Some are running, fear evident on their faces. Others are just casually strolling in knowing whoever they're going to visit is stable and safe. Taking a deep breath, I join the flow and make my way inside. Immediately I'm blinded by the bright fluorescent lights. I stumble my way to the front desk, trying my best not to bump into anyone.

"Can I help you, dear?" The Lady sitting behind the desk says. My eyesight has finally returned to normal and I read her tag. G_linda._ Kind of ironic that a woman with the name of the good witch from Wizard of Oz works at a hospital. I look at her and she stares back expectantly. Oh right, she asked me a question.

"Oh, sorry. Um...could you tell me where Kyle Keeley's room is?" Glinda purses her lips and grabs a file.

"Name, please,"

"Uh, Sierra? Sierra Russell." Glinda scans her paper for a moment before smiling at me.

"I got your name right here, dear," She says looking through the file some more. "Let's see, Mr. Keeley is in room 218. Here's a visitor's pass, now enjoy your visit!" I take the pass and clip it to my shirt, then head to the elevator to go to level 2. The Pina Colada song comes on. What is with this song and appearing in elevators?

After a bit of wandering around and asking for directions, I find room 218, Kyle's room. My hand hovers over the doorknob, should I do it? Should I open the door? I take a deep breath, squeeze my eyes tight, and turn the knob.

* * *

**And that's it for Sierras chapter! She's done, not going to have her own chapter again. I know you guys were expecting to see her reaction to comatose Kyle, but I bet you can picture what it was like. _Gasp! Kyle looks so pale on the bed! He doesn't even look like himself! My heart starts racing and I start to hyperventilate, what has happened to my Kyle?_ That's pretty much it. I also wanted to wait for the "big reveal" of Kyle hooked up to machines until a bit later in the story. Plus the other character's reactions will probably be similar. **

**But if you guys _really_ want to see Sierra's reaction, leave a review asking for it and if I get enough then I'll go back and edit this chapter. Now I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to post the next one for you guys! Bye! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. I wish I could say I have good news. But alas I don't. I am sorry to say but this story is officially on permanent hiatus. I have completely lost my mojo on it and can't finish it. It just brings me stress and takes all of the joy out of writing fanfiction. But I do have some good news! I have another story in the works that I can't wait to share with you guys! And don't worry, I will completely finish it before posting so you guys don't have to wait years between updates. And all I will tell you about the story is that it will be about Voltron and have some serious langst. Bye for now! :)**


End file.
